toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Saya Tegami
Saya Tegami (沙耶手紙, Tegami Saya) is a Bishokuya that lives near the Shokurin Temple, she is a user of Knocking and is the Combo of Kuro Karasu. She and Kuro are currently engaged to each other. She was brought up as a swordsman by her father (Kurosaki Tegami), who is a well known member of the IGO. She claims that she feels restricted by her fathers shadow and expectations. Appearance Saya is a girl with long black hair and green eyes. She ties her hair in a high ponytail and leaves a few locks of hair to dangle on either side of her face, Saya also possesses glamorous proportions, and is very well-endowed. She usually wears clothing that emphasizes her breasts, such as sleeveless blouses with thin shoulder straps. Personality Saya is very brave and reckless when fighting her opponents. She will battle anyone who she considers her enemy, regardless what their reputation is or not. However, she has been easily defeated by opponents by not thinking things through and rushing in without planning ahead, something Kuro scolds her for several times. She is a very reliabe comrade and will never any of her comrades down. Background As a child Saya grew up being "the daughter of Kurosaki", but she always wanted to be something bigger. So rather than becoming a''' Saiseiya''' like her father she chose to become somthing different and closer to her talents; a Cook. Although her father does not approve of her Occupation, the fact that she is a Combo (to a criminal at that) and that she is marrying that same criminal, she claims that she is her own woman. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Samurai Hunter!: The story starts with Honno defecting from the the notorious criminal organization |Gourmet Gourmet Corp, after one year at Shokurin Temple he meets Sakura Kannagi and after a few clashes (she tries to kill him at first) she and him enter a truce and form a combo together. Saga's: Human World Saga Beginnings Arc Catching Up Past Arc Grand Hunter Saga Bishokukai Retrieval Arc Acacia Course Arc Gourmet World Saga IGO Ranking Mission Arc ALPHA & OMEGA Arc NEO Saga END Arc |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Full Course Equipment Kogarasumaru (小烏丸, Kogarasumaru?) is Saya's prized possession, it is a seemingly normal katana with a green handle and a guard with a four-petaled design. The blade itself is normal. The sheathe is elaborate, with the first half being green and bumpy designed; the second half is white and smooth. There are circular designs embedded on the entire sheathe. Power & Abilities Hunting Method Tsumuji ' '''Tsumuji '(旋, Whirl) '''- '''This is Saya's fighting style, a style that makes Saya capable of taking down multiple opponents in mere seconds, her light frame allows her to use her style's "godspeed" to its fullest, moving so rapidly that she routinely outpaces the human eye. It uses direct attacks rather than counters, and involves a more forward direction of spinning, such as in a drilling motion like a torpedo. ''Offensive Techniques'' * '''Ryūkansen (龍巻閃, Dragon Coiling Flash) - Most often used as a counterattack against a thrust or charge, one sidesteps a forward-moving opponent and moves past them. In doing so, one spins in a full circle, adding momentum and centrifugal force to the strength of the sword swing, which is then aimed at either the opponent's back or the back of the neck. * Maichimonji (直線距離で, As the Crow Flies) - This is an attack which focuses upon perfecting the process of withdrawing a katana from its saya in a manner which allows an opponent to be seamlessly assaulted during the withdrawal, removing any blood that is situated upon the blade of the katana with a naught but a single swipe of the katana, and then depositing the katana back into its saya. Sword Knocking: '''Knocking is a form of nerve-striking that hits any part of the beings body, resulting in the temporary cut of electrical movements and blood flow to the limb or certain part, leaving them unable to move that part or their bodies depending on how many times an individual is knocked. '''Sword Knocking '''is when Saya uses Knocking but rather than with her hands, she uses a sword. Since a sword is sharper it has better penetration making her '''Knocking far more effective than normal. Offensive Moves - Sword Knocking Joint Peirce -''' Saya swings her sword and cuts her enemy holding her sword with two hands over her back, she normally cuts a joint from the spine stopping the opponents movement. Zen This is a technique that was taught to Saya by Honno Miyamoto, 'Zen '''comes from all parts of the body has a tendency to flow together, producing one mass of energy. This happens without the individual's awareness, typically resulting in a slow leak of aura continually escaping the body. It is like a Routine but rather it uses the hyperactivity of ones Appetite (or Appetite Energy) to induce a state of calmness by sending the hyperactivity to the'inside of ones body allowing them to ender a self-transcendence for a amount of time. Intimidation Intimidation is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by either performing a physically imposing feat (such as displaying their strength or making frightening features), although Saya originally had no Gourmet Cells when she was almost killed by Mask she was given Gourmet Cells to keep her from dying. Saya is now capable of materializing her Appetite Devil which takes the form of a green bird with gigantic wing span and numerous long tails with sharp feathers at its tip. * Sakki: 'Sakki is the technique of adding rage or bloodlust to a feint attck to fool the opponent into guarding or attacking so that the user can land a counter or buy some recovery time, it can also be used to intimidate the enemy and causing their will to break. Physical Prowess '''Incredible Intuition -' Saya can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their well-being, acute danger, potential immediate danger, evade danger, and impending danger. The intuition usually regards herself, but may include her surroundings. 'Supernatural Willpower -' Saya can become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by will-power of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Although her body is not of the same level as her mind, she will never give up and never backs down during a fight. '''Expert Tactician: Despite her age, Saya has repeatedly shown great instinct and intuition in battle, she is generally aware of everything in her presence and is also able to see through most deceptions. Relationships Kuro Karasu Behind The Scenes Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer * Saya's first name is that of a wooden scabbard for a sword; which is traditionally done in lacquered wood. * She is based off Seraphim from Is This A Zombie. Category:RinkakuKagune Category:Swordsman Category:Female Category:Females Category:Knocking User Category:Human Category:Martial Artist Category:Married Characters Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Gourmet World Survivor Category:Appetite Energy User Category:Under Construction